Verdad o reto
by Vyox
Summary: Ustedes eligen las cosas que quieren que ellos hagan
1. Chapter 1

**_VERDAD O RETO_**

Hola~ Este es un fic donde ustedes pueden decidir lo que van a hacer los personajes. Pueden decir CUALQUIER cosa y ellos tendrán que hacerlo obligadamente porque la escritora de esta historia es una pervertida n/n

Voy a catalogarlo como T, porque probablemente algunos pidan cosas adorables pero otros busquen en lo profundo de sus mentes retorcidas hasta que encuentren algo lo suficientemente vergonzoso para los personajes. Queda bajo su propia responsabilidad si son menores de la edad permitida. Okay~ creo que con eso dicho ya podemos empezar

Los que participaran en el fic (a menos que quieran que aparezca alguno de la nada) serán estos:

**Butters, Christophe, Clyde, Craig, Damien, Cartman, Wendy, Token, Thomas, Stan, Pip, Kyle, Kenny, Bebe, Gregory **

Están en una casa con tres habitaciones aparte de la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina (la casa no es de nadie especialmente). Ellos están sentados en los sillones y suelo de la sala de estar. Craig suspiro y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá donde se encontraba. ¿Verdad o reto? – Preguntó mirando a Bebe.- ¿No crees que es algo infantil?-.

Junto a la rubia habían dos frascos que tenían pegado una etiqueta. Uno decía _'verdad' _y el otro _'reto'. _Dentro tenían miles de papelitos.

NO!- Dijo casi gritando.- Ahora empecemos!-. Observo a todos a su alrededor- Emmm…. Kyle! – Dijo sonriente, apuntando al nombrado.

El pelirrojo que estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando los codos en la mesa dio un pequeño brinco.- Y-Yo…..?-. Pregunto temeroso.

La chica asintió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le hizo la pregunta.-**¿Verdad o reto, Kyle~?.-**

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo C: La idea es que ustedes decidan lo que escoge Kyle y que es lo que va a hacer en cada caso. Ojalá les haya gustado y continúen leyendo.**

**Este es el primer fanfic que publico y debo admitir que estoy MUY nerviosa hahaha…. :T Asi que~ acepto cualquier (criticaconstructiva) que quieran darme (criticaconstructuva), solo no me insulten okay? **

**Adiooooos~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola~ Lamento la tardanza pero aquí está el segundo capítulo de verdad o reto c: Muuuuuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews, enserio me ayudaron a continuar escribiendo. _**

**_Disclaimer: South park no me pertenece_**

**_Disculpen tambien si es demasiado OOC._**

- Y-yo?- preguntó temeroso Kyle.

- Sip- dijo la rubia sonriendo malévolamente.- ¿verdad o reto?-.

El pelirrojo paso pesadamente su mano por su cara y respondió – ¡Reto!-. La chica sonrio aún mas, si es que fuera posible, y su mente pensaba en algún buen reto que pudiera hacer llorar a Kyle. En ese momento Wendy se le acerco y le susurro algo al oído. Bebe asintió y le espeto al chico con brusquedad.

- Corta todos tus rizos de cabello-.

- ¿QUÉ!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle, espantados.

El judío palidecio, tanto que podría haberse confundido con un fantasma, mientras que el ojiazul se quedo en shock y no reaccionaba ni decía nada.

- ¡Ha!- Cartman solto una risa burlona.- Te pasa por judío-.

Comenzo a reírse a carcajadas. Luego de la nada saco una rasuradora y se acerco al pelirrojo.

- ¡NO! Y-yo lo hago….- Stan se levanto de su lugar y le arrebató el aparato.

Era mejor que lo hiciera el a que el gordo descargara su ira contra los judíos en la cabeza de Kyle. El pelinegro miro en dirección al ojiverde. Se había sentado en una silla, tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba ligermante. _Porque el reto no fue que nos diéramos un beso apasionado _pensaba el azabache suspirando.

Estaba a putno de hacer el primer corte, cuando unos golpes fuertes y alterados a la puerta hizo que todos dieran un respingo.

Pip fue el primero en reaccionar y se levantó, soltándose del abrazo del anti-cristo.

Apenas abrió la puerta, un torbellino rubio verdoso atravezó la habitación.

- CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIG-. Gritó Tweek mientras corría en dirección al antemencionado.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la respiración agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo por horas.

- ¿Tweek? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el moreno abrazando y acariciando los rubios cabellos del agitado cafeinómano

- L-los GAH! Gnomos….-. Murmuro apegandose mas al cuerpo bien formado de Craig.

- ¿Qué?-. Este o bien no escucho lo que dijo o bien no podía creerlo…. Seguramente estaba harto de que el adicto al cafe siguera teniendo esas alucinaciones debido a la cantidad de cafeína ingerida y a la fata de sueño.

- LOS GNOMOS ROBA CALZONCILLOS NGHH!-.

- Calla marica- dijo Cartman, arrojando un cojin a Tweek. Estaba cabriado y quería continuar con el reto de Kyle.

El pelirrojo vio esta situación como una buena oportunidad para escapar, comenzó a levantarse de su asiento lentamente, tratando de no llamar mucho la atención de nadie. Pero Damien le agarró firmemente del brazo, lo que obligó al judío a sentarse de nuevo, debido al dolor del agarre.

Todos se tornaron hacia él. Tweek ya estaba calmado y se había posisionado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Craig. Pip volvió junto al ojirojo que lo envolvió con su brazo.

Kyle suspiro y le hizo una seña a Stan para que continuara. Este trago saliva y con las manos temblando comenzó a rasurar los rojizos cabellos del judío.

-.-.-

Kyle, haciendo un puchero, volvió a colocarse su gorro. Todos a su alrededor se reian de el y de su calva cabeza. Se le habían quitado las ganas de continuar jugando.

- Jajaja… Vamos Kyle! Elige a alguien!- Rió alguien.

El pelirrojo se fue a una de las esquinas y se puso en posición fetal. "Ya no quiero jugar" repetía en susurros, pero una mano lo levanto del piso.

- Que te dicen que elijas a uno, marica!- Le espeto en la cara Cartman, sosteniéndolo con firmeza del cuello de su poleron.

- Que no quiero continuar jugando esta mierda, culón!- Respondió con enojo el judío, soltándose de un manotazo de la mano de Eric.

Luego de una discusión de casi media hora, llena de insultos y amenazas, los demás comenzaban a aburrirse, pero Kyle gritó:

- DE ACUERDO CARTMAN! Es tu turno entonces ¿Verdad o reto?-.

Una exclamación ahogada por parte de los demás y el silencio que se produjo, hicieron que Cartman se pusiera nervioso.

- Tsk... Maldito judío-.

**_Enserio lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero ultimamente me he viciado con la pareja de SNK rivaeren (rivaille x eren) y lei muchos doujins y fics... pero bueno! aqui esta! _**

**_Les recuerdo que en este fic pueden dar sus ideas de lo que quieren que suceda._**

**_Okay adios._**


End file.
